Its as simple as you think
by KottaKitty
Summary: Its Loki's birthday and no one has remembered! well, maybe someone has... brother love fluffy rushed drabble! please read


((This is a thorki brotherly love drabble! And its not very good either… but meh

Written for my friend UnifiedNations because

She's my best friend

She bought me chocolate

I just wanted a reason to write a thorki drabble

This was a completely unplanned fic! I wrote it in and hour and pretty late at night! So its rushed and crappy but I still like it :D all mistakes are mine and I apologise!

I don't own thor!))

Its as simple as you think

Loki sat in his room on his bed, staring at the wall with blank eyes. It was his birthday and of course like always no one remembered. Loki sighed its not like he cared anyway right? I mean he didn't need silly forms of affection of attention when he had his own company and plenty of books to read! Well, re-read… he had already read every book he had the slightest interest in reading.

It was then there was a loud knocking at the door and before Loki could do anything his older brother was standing in his room with a proud look on his face.

A small amount of hope fluttered through Loki's body, maybe his oaf of a brother had actually remembered.

"Thor, what do you want?" Loki mumbled trying to seem like he had something more to do than stare in to space.

"Brother! I have wonderful news!" the blond exclaimed "I killed my fires Bilgesnipe all by myself!"

Loki's hope disappeared instantly; he wasn't surprised at his brother's lack of attention though. No one really cares about him enough to remember one special day.

"Good for you…" Loki said, "Now would you please leave? The smell of blood mixed with sweat coming off of you makes me want to gag."

Thor then left saying, "Aye brother, I will go tell Sif! She will be most pleased!" with a huge smile plastered across his face.

Loki rested his head against the wall behind him "it's the same everyday" he thought with dismay.

The god of mischief then rose from his bed, he didn't want to stay all cooped up in his room moping and telling him self that his birthday didn't matter, no, he was going to go out and at least try to enjoy him self.

He wrote a quick note just in case anyone actually wanted to find him (although he highly doubted it). But the last time hadn't left a note Thor had torn apart practically the whole of Asgard to find him. Loki would never admit that he felt horned that Thor would ever do such a thing for him, sadly it was a long time ago and Loki had never experienced a feeling like that ever since.

The note simply read

"Gone out, will be back soon –loki"

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Thor was glad his idea had worked, he surprisingly did know that today was his younger brothers birthday. Loki wasn't the only one who like to tricked people; Thor loved to, especially if he got to see a look of joy and surprise on Loki's face.

The Demi-god ((A/N I think that's what he is please excuse me if I am wrong XD haha)) made his way to the shower, he had killed a Bilgesnipe but it wasn't his first. It was just to make his apparent uncaring for Loki more believable.

After a quick wash Thor went strait to the kitchen to carry out his master plan.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Loki returned home in the early hours of the morning not in the best of moods, he was covered in dirt and had scratched all over his body and a nasty looking bite on his leg that was bleeding quite heavily. He slumped down next to the door and began healing his wounds. The young black haired boy had tears in his eyes, he had had the worst day and it was getting worse by the second.

During his try Loki had:

-Collected rare jems he needed for a spell

-Then lost all the jems because he fell over and they all when tumbling down a cliff.

-Been attacked by a Bilgesnipe

-Sustained injuries.

-Gone home feeling absolutely worthless.

Once Loki was healed enough to walk he made his way slowly to his room. He wanted was to sleep, he didn't care if he ever woke up again.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Loki opened the door to his room and was surprised to see the scene before him.

Thor was fast asleep on his bed with flour in his hair and icing on his face, he held a card tightly in his hand and on the table next to the bed there was a poorly made cake with happy birthday written on it in icing.

Loki approached the bed slowly, excitement and happiness slowly brewing in him. He took the card from his snoring brother, it read

"_To my dearest brother_

_Did you really think I would forget again?_

Happy birthday

_I love you_

_-From Your brother, Thor"_

Tears slid down Loki's cheeks, although he didn't notice, it wasn't much… but just knowing someone thought about him enough to attempt to bake a cake and wait for his return was enough to make this the best birthday he had had for sometime.

Loki smiled at his brother and whipped his eyes then snuggled up to him and fell in to a blissful slumber.

He couldn't wait to thank Thor the next morning.

((the endddd XD awww now wasn't that just a fluffy drabble? Haha please review :3))


End file.
